


One-day Date

by aiveyra



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute Ending, Flying Vending Machine, M/M, No Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, made-up coincidence
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiveyra/pseuds/aiveyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya meets Mikado at a convenient store, acting as if it is a coincidence. Seeing the teen's food for one week in a plastic bag, he decides to drag the Dollars founder around the town--a date(?). It's in Thai, but I do hope to get myself translating my own fanfiction to English soon!</p><p>ฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็นภาษาไทยค่ะ</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-day Date

**Author's Note:**

> Name: One-day Date
> 
> Pairing: Izaya x Mikado
> 
> Warning: Yaoi นะคะ
> 
> Rate: PG-15...มั้ง
> 
>  
> 
> I know that the plot is a bit cliche, but I really don't know what to write though lol. But for me, Izaya dragging someone around is never old....
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy it though. ^w^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ตอนปูเรื่องว่าทำไมสองคนนี้ไปเดตกันได้ค่ะ (ฮา) //ให้ตายเถอะ แค่ปูเรื่องก็ปาไปเกือบสี่พันคำ เอาตรงๆ คืออยากจะบ้าตายมาก (ร้องแป๊บ)

11:00 น.

 

ดวงตาสีสนิมคู่นั้นกำลังจ้องมองฝูงชนจากชั้นบน

 

หากพูดให้ถูกคือเขากำลังมองจากคาเฟ่สักร้าน โดยเลือกที่นั่งริมหน้าต่างอย่างจงใจ อีกทั้งยังเป็นมุมอับสายตาจากทุกด้านทำให้ไม่ดูเป็นจุดเด่น และในขณะเดียวกัน การจะนั่งที่นี่ สั่งเครื่องดื่มแล้วมองเลยออกนอกหน้าต่างนั้น ถือเป็นเรื่องปกติที่ไม่ว่าใครก็ทำกัน

 

นอกเสียจากว่าชายหนุ่มคนนั้นพกกล้องส่องทางไกลขนาดเล็กมาด้วย ซึ่งนั่นอาจจะทำให้หลายคนต่างก็สับสนว่าเอามาด้วยทำไม

 

พ่อค้าข่าวแห่งชินจูกุเองก็ใช่ว่าจะอยากเสวนาตอบคำถามนั้นให้มากความ ซ้ำอาจโดนสงสัยว่าเป็นคนร้ายอีก เจ้าตัวจึงเลือกที่นั่งมุมอับที่ไม่ว่าใครก็ไม่สนใจตัวตนของเขา

 

ชายหนุ่มในเสื้อปาก้าสีดำฉีกยิ้มจิ้งจอกอันเป็นสัญลักษณ์ประจำตัวตน นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลแดงคู่คมสอดส่องฝูงชนไปทั่วราวกับกำลังหาใครสักคนทั้งที่กำลังนั่งเท้าคางอยู่ในร้าน

 

ผ่านไปสักพักจนกระทั่งเขาดื่มเครื่องดื่มหมดแก้ว พ่อค้าข่าวเป็นต้องชะงักเมื่อเหลือบไปเห็นอะไรบางอย่าง...ให้ถูกคือใครบางคนที่เขากำลังตามหา

 

โอริฮาระ อิซายะยิ้มพราย ยกกล้องส่องทางไกลขึ้นมาเพื่อส่องดูเป้าหมาย

 

เป็นเด็กหนุ่มวัยรุ่นมัธยมปลายที่ดูไม่โดดเด่นท่าทางอ่อนแอ อีกทั้งยังไม่น่าสนใจเลยสักนิดสำหรับหลายๆ คน หากสำหรับเขาแล้ว ทุกอย่างของเด็กหนุ่มคนนี้ดูน่าสนใจเสียเหลือเกิน

 

อันที่จริงก็ให้ความสนใจมานานแสนนานแล้ว ทว่าเมื่อได้เจอหน้า เขากลับรู้สึกสนใจมากกว่าเดิมหลายเท่าตัว

 

ริวกะมิเนะ มิคาโดะ เด็กโรงเรียนมัธยมไรระ เจ้าของเรือนผมสีดำสั้น นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเทากลมโต ใบหน้าค่อนไปทางสวยมากกว่าหล่อพอสมควร แต่กระนั้นก็ดูอ่อนโยน แสนซื่อ เรียบง่ายและอ่อนแอ ในขณะเดียวกันก็ดูไม่น่ารังแก

 

หากพูดให้ถูก ถึงเขาจะสอบได้ที่หนึ่ง มีมันสมองเฉียบแหลมจนน่าหมั่นไส้ ในทางกลับกัน เขากลับดูจืดจางเสียจนไม่มีใครอยากจะเสียเวลามารังแกเขา

 

แต่ใครเล่าจะรู้ ภายใต้ใบหน้าแสนซื่อนั่น หากถูกเขาฉุดลงสู่ความมืดมิดแล้ว มันจะกลายเป็นความบันเทิงอย่างถึงที่สุด

 

อีกทั้งเด็กหนุ่มผู้นี้ยังน่าสนใจ เนื่องจากชอบทำอะไรเหนือความคาดหมายของเขาอยู่เรื่อย สร้างความประทับใจระคนประหลาดใจนับครั้งไม่ถ้วน จนผู้ชื่นชอบการสังเกตการณ์ได้แต่หัวเราะร่าด้วยความบันเทิงเริงใจ อีกทั้งยังต้องการจะเฝ้ามอง ‘จักรพรรดิ’ ผู้นี้ไปเรื่อยๆ

 

น่าสนใจจนเขาทนแทบไม่ได้ ถึงขั้นหากเป็นไปได้ ก็ปรารถนาจะอยู่ด้วยทุกเมื่อเชื่อวัน และปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายจมดิ่งสู่ความมืดโดยมีเขาเฝ้ามองอยู่ใกล้ตัว

 

ไม่สิ แค่ใกล้ตัวคงไม่พอ

 

พ่อค้าข่าวผู้นี้อยากจะเป็นคนฉุดกระชากปีกขาวของเด็กหนุ่ม แล้วให้จมลงสู่รัตติกาลในห้วงจิตใจเป็นเพื่อนเขา ด้วยมือของเขาเองด้วยซ้ำ

 

ชายหนุ่มฉีกยิ้มกว้าง หลุดหัวเราะคิกขึ้นมาแบบไม่มีปี่ไม่มีขลุ่ย

 

เขาเป็นคนละโมบ และยอมรับว่าตนละโมบโดยที่ไม่คิดจะแก้ไขมัน กล่าวคือ ไม่ว่าอยากได้อะไรก็ต้องได้นั่นเอง

 

และตอนนี้เขาอยากอยู่ใกล้มิคาโดะ...อยากอยู่ใกล้หมากชั้นยอดที่น่าสนใจที่สุดของเขา แล้วมีหรือที่เขาจะไม่ทำตามที่ว่า

 

ขอแค่ไม่เจอก้างขวางคอที่ชอบขัดความสนุกของเขาจนทำเรื่องกร่อยหมด เขาก็ไม่คิดจะถอยอยู่แล้ว

 

ถึงจะแอบถามตัวเองบ้างว่าทำไม แต่คำถามนั้นก็ปลิวหายไปกับสายลมโดยไม่แยแส ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นแล้วเดินตัวปลิวออกจากร้านไปหาเป้าหมาย

 

 

 

 

มิคาโดะเดินออกมาจากร้านสะดวกซื้อ มือเรียวหิ้วขนมปังกับแยมกระป๋องเล็กและบะหมี่กึ่งสำเร็จรูปในถุงใบโตที่ตนเพิ่งซื้อมา

 

เขายกถุงใบนั้นพลางมองด้วยความหน่ายใจ เข้าใจดีว่าตัวเองต้องกินอะไรแบบนี้ไปอีกนาน ให้สมกับที่เป็นเด็กหนุ่มมัธยมปลายเข้ากรุงมาอยู่คนเดียวแถมยังสถานะการเงินไม่ค่อยดีอีกต่างหาก

 

การเป็นอยู่แบบนี้ ไม่ว่าใครก็ไม่เชื่อมโยงถึงแก๊งซึ่งเป็นที่โจษจันในหลายด้านแน่นอน โดยเฉพาะเมื่อเด็กหนุ่มคนนี้เป็นถึงหัวหน้าแก๊งไร้สีชื่อดัง...ดอลลาส์

 

“หนึ่งอาทิตย์กินแบบนี้ไปก็น่าจะได้อยู่” เด็กหนุ่มพึมพำเสียงเบาเพราะกำลังพูดกับตัวเอง นึกไปถึงกระเป๋าสตางค์แสนเบาโหวงแล้วน้ำตาตกใน ก่อนจะร้องเฮ้ยอย่างดังเมื่อจู่ๆ เสบียงทั้งอาทิตย์ของเขาโดนแย่งไปหน้าตาเฉย

 

นัยน์ตาสีน้ำเงินเทาคู่นั้นรีบตวัดมองทันที มือเรียวเอื้อมไปหวังจะแย่งถุงคืนตามสัญชาตญาณ ซึ่งดูเหมือนผู้แย่งจะเดาไว้ตั้งแต่แรกแล้วว่าต้องเป็นเช่นนั้น จึงรีบเบี่ยงถุงเสบียงไปอีกทางคล้ายจะกลั่นแกล้ง

 

เพราะคนแย่งไม่ได้หนีไปไหนพร้อมเสบียงของเขา เด็กหนุ่มหัวไวก็สรุปได้ทันทีว่าคนผู้นี้ไม่ใช่พวกวิ่งราว ดวงตาตวัดมองคนที่มาทำแบบนี้กับเขาอย่างเร็วคล้ายจะเอาเรื่องทั้งที่เอาเรื่องไม่ได้ และสายตาก็แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นประหลาดใจในที่สุด

 

“ค คุณอิซายะ?” เด็กหนุ่มถึงกับนิ่งค้าง เอ่ยนามของอีกฝ่ายด้วยความรู้สึกคาดไม่ถึง

 

“ไง มิคาโดะคุง สบายดีเหรอ” นักค้าข่าวขยับยิ้มมุมปากทักทาย แต่มือกลับเปิดถุงพลาสติกที่บรรจุเสบียงอย่างถือวิสาสะและไร้มารยาทยิ่ง “มาซื้อเสบียง? อา เยอะขนาดนี้คงคิดไว้สำหรับหนึ่งอาทิตย์สินะ”

 

“...ครับ” ผู้ก่อตั้งแก๊งดอลลาส์ได้แต่ขานรับ มือเอื้อมไปอีกรอบหวังจะแย่งอาหารของตัวเองคืน ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าคว้าน้ำเหลว มิคาโดะจึงได้แต่แบมือแล้วเอ่ยเสียงนิ่ง “ผมขอข้าวของผมคืนมาด้วยครับ”

 

เขาตัดสินใจไม่เอาความที่ชายหนุ่มอายุยี่สิบสี่ตรงหน้าทำตัวเสียมารยาท เพราะรู้ดีว่าเอาความไปก็ไร้ผล

 

อีกอย่าง ใบหน้าของโอริฮาระ อิซายะผู้นี้นั้น มีความหนาและด้านยิ่งกว่าคอนกรีตเสริมใยเพชรเสียอีก การจะโวยวายแล้วทำท่าฮึดฮัดใส่นั้น เป็นการกระทำที่ไม่สมควรอย่างยิ่ง แม้เขาจะพอมีความรู้สึกเชื่อใจอีกฝ่ายอยู่บ้าง เนื่องจากอิซายะก็เป็นสมาชิกแก๊งดอลลาส์เช่นเดียวกัน แต่ก็ไม่ได้มากถึงขั้นพอเจอหน้าแล้วจะไม่ระแวงอะไร

 

หรือจะให้อธิบายง่ายๆ คือ เขาไม่ได้รังเกียจอะไรพ่อค้าข่าวผู้นี้ แถมยังแอบรู้สึกขอบคุณด้วยซ้ำที่เตือนและคอยช่วยเหลือเขาตลอดมา แต่ก็ยังรับคำเตือนของมาซาโอมิเพื่อนสนิทมาไว้ในใจอยู่ จึงไม่ได้เชื่ออิซายะมากขนาดนั้น

 

ในขณะเดียวกัน กลับมีความรู้สึกบางอย่างผุดขึ้นมา แม้มันจะเบาบางเสียจนมิคาโดะแทบจะเมินมันไปอย่างสิ้นเชิงก็ตาม ซึ่งมิคาโดะคาดว่าคงจะเป็นความตื่นเต้นอีกตามเคย เพราะตนหลงรักในชีวิตที่ไม่ธรรมดาอยู่

 

การมาของอิซายะ ก็ย่อมแปลว่าเรื่องไม่ธรรมดากำลังจะเกิดขึ้นอีกเป็นแน่ ต้องเป็นแบบนั้นแน่นอน

 

พ่อค้าข่าวหน้าด้านยิ้มเผล่ยั่วโทสะ เป็นสัญญาณบอกอย่างดีว่าเขาไม่คืนอาหารสำหรับหนึ่งอาทิตย์ให้ผู้ก่อตั้งแก๊งง่ายๆ แน่นอน เด็กหนุ่มเห็นเช่นนั้นก็ได้แต่ถอนหายใจยาว

 

หากอีกฝ่ายไม่ให้ ความสามารถและความเร็วระดับต่ำเตี้ยเรี่ยดินอย่างเขาย่อมแย่งคืนมาไม่ได้แน่ๆ จึงได้แต่เอ่ยปากขออีกครั้ง “ผมขอละครับคุณอิซายะ...”

 

ราวกับจะอ้อนวอน แต่สีหน้ากลับขมวดคิ้วราวกับสิ่งที่พ่อค้าข่าวหนุ่มกำลังทำมันผิด

 

ดวงตาสีสนิมหรี่ลงเล็กน้อย แขนอีกข้างที่ว่างจัดเอื้อมไปโอบไหล่วัยรุ่นหนุ่มหน้าตาเฉย แต่เล่นเอาคนโดนโอบค้างแข็งเป็นหิน ใบหน้าขาวเคลือบแคลงไปด้วยความไม่ไว้วางใจจนแสดงออกมาให้ร่างกายเกร็งด้วยความตระหนก ยังไม่ทันจะทักท้วงอะไร ก็โดนลากออกจากหน้าร้านสะดวกซื้อไปพร้อมกับตัวอันตรายข้างตัวซะอย่างนั้น

 

“กินแต่อาหารไร้ประโยชน์แบบนี้ไม่ดีเลยนะ มิคาโดะคุง” โอริฮาระแห่งชินจูกุกล่าวขึ้นคล้ายจะเป็นห่วง หากน้ำเสียงระรื่นนั่นฟังแล้วดูสวนไปคนละทาง มืออีกข้างก็ควงถุงพลาสติกต่างมีดพับ “มีแต่ขนมปังกับบะหมี่ถ้วยแบบนี้ เดี๋ยวก็ได้ขาดสารอาหารกันพอดี”

 

วัยรุ่นหนุ่มนิ่งไปสักพัก ขาเริ่มก้าวตามจังหวะของอีกฝ่ายบ้างแล้ว ใบหน้าหวานลอบขบคิดว่าวันนี้พ่อค้าข่าวช่างมาแปลกจนเขารับมือแทบไม่ทัน

 

“คุณอิซายะ” เด็กหนุ่มตัดสินใจถามเพราะเขาคิดว่าตัวเองควรรู้ “คุณมาที่นี่...มีอะไรรึเปล่าครับ”

 

“เห...?” ชายหนุ่มมากเสน่ห์เลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อยกับคำถามที่โพล่งออกมา เขาคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องถาม แต่เขานึกไม่ถึงว่าอีกฝ่ายจะถามเร็วขนาดนี้ ซ้ำยังหันไปมองก็เจอสายตาคาดคั้นในระยะประชิด เจ้าตัวก็ยิ้มเผล่ออกมา “แค่มาหาคนน่ะ”

 

มิคาโดะที่ได้ยินคำตอบก็ถึงกับเงียบกริบ ราวกับกำลังคิดว่าควรถามต่อไหม ว่าคนที่ว่าคือเขารึเปล่า แต่เขาไม่อยากเจอคำเสียดสีอย่างกำลังหลงตัวเองหรืออะไรทำนองนั้น จึงได้แต่นิ่งเงียบนั่นเอง

 

ทว่า พ่อค้าข่าวเจ้าเล่ห์กลับทำตัวราวกับนั่งอยู่กลางใจ ชายหนุ่มเอาถุงมาเกยไหล่ตน กระชับอ้อมแขนที่โอบไหล่ร่างบางให้แน่นขึ้นไปอีกพลางหัวเราะร่าด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความอันตราย

 

เป็นความอันตรายที่จิตใจของมิคาโดะโหยหาจนเจ้าตัวรู้สึกขนลุกไปถึงทรวงใน

 

ชายหนุ่มในเสื้อปาก้าสีดำแย้มยิ้มพราย เอียงคอไปทางหัวหน้าแก๊งดอลลาส์พร้อมหัวเราะเสียงเบาในลำคอข้างหู และไม่วายกระซิบเสียงแผ่วเบาที่แฝงไปด้วยความกวนบาทาสมนิสัย

 

“อาจจะเป็นอย่างที่เธอคิดก็ได้มั้ง”

 

ทันทีที่ได้ยินคำตอบข้างหู มิคาโดะก็เดาได้ทันทีว่าระยะห่างตอนนี้มันใกล้เกินไปจนเขารู้สึกแปลกๆ แล้วรีบเบี่ยงหัวออกไปในทิศทางตรงกันข้ามทันที

 

“ใกล้ไปแล้วครับ” เด็กหนุ่มปรามพลางขมวดคิ้ว มือก็พยายามแกะมือแสนเกะกะของชายหนุ่มออกเพราะอยากจะหลีกเลี่ยง ซึ่งอิซายะก็ยอมผละออกแต่โดยดี

 

มิคาโดะยังไม่ทันโล่งใจก็ต้องสะดุ้งเฮือก เมื่อรู้สึกได้ว่ามือเดิมเอื้อมมาโอบไหล่อีกรอบแบบไม่คิดจะฟังกันเลยสักนิด แถมยังโน้มใบหน้าหล่อเหลามาเกยไหล่เขาอีกต่างหาก!

 

“คุณอิซายะครับ!” เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกปวดเศียรเวียนเกล้าขึ้นมาจนเผลอตะคอกใส่พ่อค้าข่าว ชายหนุ่มสะดุ้ง รีบผละออกห่างจากต้นเสียงตามสัญชาตญาณทั้งที่ยังไม่ปล่อยมือ ซึ่งนั่นทำให้ทั้งคนพูดและคนฟังต่างก็อึ้งไป

 

คนตะคอกอ้าปากค้าง ใบหน้าหวานแอบซีดลงเล็กน้อย ในใจรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังฆ่าตัวตายรำไรที่เผลอไปแผดเสียงไม่พอใจใส่อีกฝ่าย ครั้นจะขอโทษก็ทำไม่ลง เพราะตัวเองไม่ได้เป็นคนผิด

 

ในขณะที่คนฟังมองเด็กหนุ่มตาปริบๆ ด้วยความคาดไม่ถึงว่าตัวเองจะโดนตะโกนใส่หน้า ก่อนที่ความอึ้งจะแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสายตาที่เขามองเมื่อเจอคนถูกใจ อิซายะหัวเราะร่าออกมาด้วยความรู้สึกบันเทิงยากจะหยั่งถึง สร้างความงุนงงแก่มิคาโดะได้ชะงัดนัก

 

_'อา ต้องแบบนี้สิ หมากตัวน้อยของฉัน...'_

 

“เอาละ” อิซายะยกยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ มือเริ่มควงเสบียงหนึ่งอาทิตย์ของร่างบางในอ้อมแขนอีกครั้ง “ฉันว่าพวกเราไปเที่ยวกันดีกว่า”

 

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมมีธุ...” ยังกล่าวปฏิเสธไม่ทันจบ พ่อค้าข่าวก็เอ่ยขัดขึ้นมาทันควันแบบไม่คิดจะให้เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยปฏิเสธแต่อย่างใด

 

“ถ้าไม่อยากให้เสบียงหนึ่งอาทิตย์ของเธอต้องกลายเป็นขยะในถังน่ะนะ” อิซายะว่าไม่เปล่า เอาสถานการณ์ด้านการเงินของอีกฝ่ายมาข่มเพิ่มทั้งที่ยังยิ้มร่าโดยไม่รู้สึกละอายใจ “แถมตอนนี้เธอก็ไม่มีเงินเยอะนี่ มิคาโดะคุง ถ้าไม่มีเสบียงนี้ เธอจะเป็นยังไงกันน้า”

 

มิคาโดะอ้าปากค้างกับคำขู่แสนหน้าด้านหน้าทน นี่อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้คิดเลยจริงๆ เหรอ ว่าเขาไม่ได้เป็นคนขอให้อีกฝ่ายถือเลยสักนิด เป็นอิซายะต่างหากที่แย่งถุงไปเปิดดูของที่เขาซื้อหน้าตาเฉย แถมตอนนี้ดันมาบอกว่าถ้าไม่ไปด้วยจะเอาเสบียงของเขาไปทิ้งอีก ไม่ทราบว่ายังมีมโนธรรมในจิตใจอยู่รึเปล่า!

 

เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกปวดหัวขึ้นมา แต่ก็รู้ดีว่าเพื่อให้ใครสักคนทำตามสั่ง อิซายะจะทำตามที่พูดจริง อีกอย่าง เขาไม่อยากจะเอาเสบียงหนึ่งอาทิตย์ของตัวเองไปเสี่ยงกับเรื่องบ้าๆ พรรค์นี้ด้วย

 

แต่เขาที่สอบเข้าโรงเรียนไรระได้อันดับหนึ่งก็หัวไวพอที่จะหันไปมองอีกฝ่ายด้วยรอยยิ้มแห้ง “ผมไม่มีเงิน แล้วจะไปเที่ยวได้ยังไงล่ะครับ”

 

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันเลี้ยงเอง” ว่าไม่เปล่า พ่อค้าข่าวก็ส่งยิ้มกว้างให้อีกฝ่าย คำพูดแลดูใจกว้างมากถึงมากที่สุด ถ้าไม่ติดว่าก่อนหน้านี้ไปขู่เขาเสียฉิบจนหมดภาพลักษณ์คนน้ำใจดีไปแล้ว ซึ่งดูเหมือนอิซายะเองก็ใช่ว่าจะแคร์กับภาพลักษณ์ของตนสักเท่าไหร่

 

โดนบีบจนจนมุมขนาดนี้ แล้วจะให้มิคาโดะทำอะไรได้เล่า นอกจากยอมพยักหน้าตกลงในที่สุด

 

“ก็ได้ครับ...” เด็กหนุ่มหันไปมองอีกทางเพื่อทำหน้าเอือมระอาสุดขีด ก่อนจะหันไปมองคนสูงกว่าเขาไม่มากในที่สุด “ถ้าอย่างนั้นผมขอตัวไปเก็บถุงที่คุณกำลังถือก่อน หลังจากนั้นค่อย ‘ยอม’ ไปกับคุณจะได้ไหมครับ”

 

“พูดเหมือนฉันบังคับเธอเลยน้า มิคาโดะคุง” พ่อค้าข่าวว่ากลั้วหัวเราะ

 

_'ก็กำลังบังคับผมอยู่ไม่ใช่รึไงครับ คุณอิซายะ!'_ วัยรุ่นหนุ่มอยากจะตะโกนออกไปเหลือเกิน

 

 

11:50

 

ทั้งสองพากันเดินทางโดยมีอพาร์ตเมนต์ซอมซ่อของมิคาโดะเป็นเป้าหมาย

 

มันควรจะเป็นไปอย่างราบรื่น หากไม่มีตัวอะไรสักอย่างกอดไหล่ของหัวหน้าแก๊งดอลลาส์แบบไม่คิดจะปล่อยไปตลอดทาง จนเด็กหนุ่มต้องถอนหายใจแล้วถอนหายใจอีก ซึ่งทุกครั้งที่เขาถอนหายใจ เสียงหัวเราะกวนประสาทก็มักจะลอยมาข้างหูในระยะประชิดจนเขาเกร็งไปหมดเพราะทำอะไรไม่ถูก

 

เขาถอนหายใจเป็นรอบที่ห้าแบบไม่คิดจะปิดบังเลยว่าตนรู้สึกระอาแค่ไหน

 

“หวา เกร็งไปทั้งตัวเลยน้า มิคาโดะคุง ทำไมถึงเป็นแบบนั้นได้ล่ะ” ไม่เชื่อก็ต้องเชื่อ อิซายะพูดแบบนี้ข้างหูเขาเป็นรอบที่ห้าแล้ว เล่นเอาเด็กหนุ่มกลอกตาพลางลอบมองค้อน

 

“ฮะๆ...” เขาหัวเราะแห้งตอบกลับไปแบบไม่พูดอะไรเป็นครั้งที่ห้าเช่นกัน ในขณะเดียวกันก็คิดได้ว่าเขาควรจะพูดถึงสาเหตุที่ต้องมาเดินแบบหวาดระแวงแบบนี้ดีไหม

 

_'เอาเข้าจริงมันก็เป็นเพราะตัวอันตรายอย่างคุณมาอยู่ข้างผมไงครับ แถมมาเกาะแกะแบบนี้อีก เอาตรงๆ เลยคือผมขนลุก!'_

 

มิคาโดะอยากจะพูดแบบนี้ออกไปมาก แต่คิดอีกทีแล้วไม่เอาดีกว่า โดยเฉพาะเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าคาดหวังของพ่อค้าข่าวแห่งชินจูกุที่หวังจะเห็นอะไรที่แตกต่างออกไป

 

อีกอย่าง เขาเชื่อว่าถ้าตอบแบบที่คิดไป ไม่วายคงโดนตอกกลับมาว่า ‘เธอที่อยากจะหลุดกรอบชีวิตปกติที่เป็นอยู่อยู่แล้ว อยู่ข้างตัวอันตรายอย่างฉันแล้วไม่ดีตรงไหน’ หรืออะไรทำนองนี้แน่

 

เด็กหนุ่มไม่เข้าใจเลยสักนิดว่าทำไมต้องมาสนใจเขานักหนา ในขณะเดียวกัน หากให้อิซายะมาเลิกสนใจตัวเขา...เป็นไปได้ก็ไม่อยากให้เป็นเช่นนั้น เขายอมทนรำคาญดีกว่าต้องมาใช้ชีวิตไปวันๆ แบบว่างเปล่าไร้สีสันเสียจนสิ้นหวัง

 

พวกเขาเดินมาเรื่อยๆ จนใกล้ถึงอพาร์ตเมนต์เต็มทน รอบด้านต่างก็ไร้ผู้คนจนบรรยากาศแลดูเงียบหนักกว่าเดิม

 

“สรุปแล้วมานี่มีอะไรเหรอครับ” มิคาโดะยอมเปิดปากถามในที่สุด เนื่องจากไม่ค่อยชินกับการที่เดินไปเดินมากับใครแล้วเงียบไปตลอดทาง แต่ก่อนเขามีมาซาโอมิคอยพูดจ้อชนิดที่ฟังจนเหนื่อย ตอนนี้ก็มีรุ่นน้องอย่างคุโรนุมะ อาโอบะคอยพูดจาคล้ายจ้องจะจีบอันริจนเขาต้องขัดขวางอีก

 

การชวนคุยของวัยรุ่นหนุ่มเรียกรอยยิ้มร่าแบบคนไม่ปกติจากพ่อค้าข่าวทันทีทันใด “ตอนแรกมีงาน แต่ดูเหมือนเขาจะยกเลิกก็เลยว่างน่ะ” เขาว่าพลางใช้คางเกยไหล่ร่างเล็กที่กำลังเกร็ง กล่าวต่อเสียงกระซิบ “เธอดันมาอยู่แถวนี้ ฉันเลยขี้เกียจกลับซะอย่างนั้น”

 

“สรุปคือความผิดผมใช่ไหมครับ” เด็กหนุ่มอดถามไม่ได้จริงจัง ในขณะเดียวกันก็รู้สึกขนลุกอย่างบอกไม่ถูกกับระยะที่ใกล้กันเกินเหตุ กระนั้นก็ยังรักษามารยาทโดยการใช้แขนดันร่างสูงออกไป ทั้งที่ความจริงอยากจะเอามือง้างหน้าอีกฝ่ายออกห่างใจจะขาด

 

ถ้าทำแบบนั้น เกรงว่าจะเป็นการยั่วโมโหพ่อค้าข่าว และสภาพเขาหลังจากนั้นก็แน่ยิ่งกว่าแช่แป้ง

 

โดนกระทืบแหง

 

“ใช่แล้ว มิคาโดะคุงรู้ตัวดีนี่” อิซายะกล่าวเสียงระรื่น ในขณะที่คนถูกโยนความผิดได้แต่ใบ้กิน ไม่ได้คิดเลยสักนิดว่าสำหรับพ่อค้าข่าวผมดำชุดดำคนนี้ ไม่เคยมีคำว่าบังเอิญ การพบปะระหว่างพวกเขาเป็นเรื่องที่อิซายะสร้างขึ้นเองตามอำเภอใจ

 

มิคาโดะเดินขึ้นไปบนอพาร์ตเมนต์ของตัวเอง มือก็ล้วงเอากุญแจมาไขประตู ก่อนจะแบมือขอเสบียงของตัวเองที่ยังคงโดนจับไว้เป็นตัวประกัน

 

“ตอนนี้คืนได้รึยังครับ คุณอิซายะ”

 

คนโดนทวงเสบียงเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อย รอยยิ้มร่ายังไม่เลือนหายไปจากใบหน้าหล่อเหลา อิซายะเอ่ยถามด้วยน้ำเสียงปกติของตนซึ่งปนมาด้วยความฉงนใคร่รู้ “แล้วถ้าฉันไม่คืนล่ะ”

 

“ผมก็ไม่ไปเที่ยวกับคุณไงครับ” เด็กหนุ่มตอบชัดถ้อยชัดคำ

 

อันที่จริง สำหรับตัวอันตรายที่ย้ายไปอยู่ที่ชินจูกุแล้ว การจะทำอะไรสักอย่างเพื่อให้ได้ในสิ่งที่ตัวเองต้องการ โดยเฉพาะการลากเด็กหนุ่มที่ทักษะทางกายภาพอ่อนแอบอบบางเสียยิ่งกว่ากระดาษนั้น เป็นเรื่องง่ายยิ่งกว่าปอกกล้วยเข้าปากเสียอีก เพียงแต่ที่เขายอมโอนอ่อนให้ เป็นเพราะยังต้องการความเชื่อใจจากอีกฝ่ายอยู่

 

เพื่อที่เด็กหนุ่มจะได้โลดแล่นไปตามหมากกระดานของเขา

 

ต้องเป็นแบบนั้นแน่ๆ

 

ชายหนุ่มหัวเราะในลำคอ พร้อมกันนั้นก็ยื่นเสบียงให้อีกฝ่ายด้วยรอยยิ้มแลดูอันตราย “เอ้า รีบเก็บซะสิ จะถ่วงเวลาโดยการค่อยๆ วางของให้ดีก็ได้นะ ฉันไม่ว่า”

 

เป็นคำพูดรู้ทันที่มิคาโดะฟังแล้วแอบรู้สึกเสียวสันหลัง รีบโค้งสี่สิบห้าองศาแล้วเดินเข้าไปในประตูอพาร์ตเมนต์แล้วปิดมันเสีย บ่งบอกว่าตนไม่ต้อนรับพ่อค้าข่าวคนนี้อย่างรุนแรง ดังนั้นอย่าเข้ามาเด็ดขาด

 

ทว่าอิซายะนิ่งไปตั้งแต่ที่อีกฝ่ายแย้มยิ้มราวกับกำลังคาดหวังอะไรบางอย่างแล้ว ทันทีที่ประตูปิดลง เขาพยายามสะกดเสียงหัวเราะอันบ้าคลั่งของตัวเองเอาไว้ กระนั้นมันก็ช่างยากเย็นเหลือเกิน

 

ดูท่าทางแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มคนนี้คงกำลังหวังให้วันนี้กลายเป็นวันไม่ธรรมดาอยู่เป็นแน่

 

เขาจะไม่ทำให้ผิดหวัง

 

ชายหนุ่มชุดดำหัวเราะร่า ก่อนจะหยุดลงหลังผ่านไปไม่เท่าไหร่ แล้วยิ้มกว้างและพูดเสียงเบาจนปลิวหายไปกลับสายลม ทว่ามันกลับเปี่ยมไปด้วยความรู้สึกรื่นเริงเป็นที่สุด

 

“ตั้งตารอไว้ได้เลย ริวกะมิเนะ มิคาโดะคุง”

 

เด็กหนุ่มผู้หลงใหลในการใช้ชีวิตตื่นเต้นแปลกใหม่เดินออกจากห้องของตนหลังผ่านไปประมาณห้านาที มือกำสายสะพายกระเป๋าแน่น ดวงตาสีฟ้าเทาก้มมองพื้นคล้ายจะลังเลว่าที่ตนทำแบบนี้มันถูกแล้วหรือไม่ แต่มิคาโดะไม่ใช่เป็นคนที่จะผิดสัญญา โดยเฉพาะหากผิดคำพูดกับชายที่ชื่อโอริฮาระ อิซายะแล้วละก็ เกรงว่าชีวิตเขาคงไม่ได้อยู่ดี

 

อิซายะส่งยิ้มอันตรายให้ “นึกว่าเธอจะอุดอู้อยู่แต่ในนั้น ไม่ยอมออกมาจนฉันต้องเคาะประตูเรียกซะอีกนะ”

 

“ผมก็อยากจะทำแบบนั้นอยู่หรอกครับ แต่ว่า...อ๊ะ!” ยังพูดไม่ทันจบ เด็กหนุ่มก็โดนคว้าแขนแล้วลากลงบันไดไปด้วยความเร็วที่ขาเขาตามแทบไม่ทัน “ร เร็วไปแล้วนะครับคุณอิซายะ เหวอ!”

 

ทันทีที่ได้ยินคำทักท้วง พ่อค้าข่าวก็ลอบถอนหายใจในความอ่อนแอทางด้านกายภาพของเด็กหนุ่ม ออกแรงกระชากแขน บังคับให้มิคาโดะมาอยู่เสมอกับตัวเขา แขนจัดการโอบไหล่บางอีกรอบพร้อมเดินไปด้วย จนมิคาโดะได้แต่หดคออีกครั้ง ถึงจะน้อยกว่าเดิมมากก็ตาม คาดว่าอีกไม่นานก็คงจะชินไปเอง

 

“ชักหิวแล้วสิ ไปกินอะไรกันดี”

**Author's Note:**

> อยากให้มันจบเร็วๆ จังน้า ไอ้ตอนที่หนึ่งเนี่ย...
> 
> สมมติว่ามันจบตอน แล้วตัดไปตอนใหม่จะได้ไหม 5555
> 
> อ่านแล้วรู้สึกยังไงกันบ้างคะ ฮือออ


End file.
